


Bright Dawn

by carmypen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Day Celebration fic, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hostage chapter, Short One Shot, machine!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: Amanda and Connor talk before the events of The Hostage (A short fic to celebrate Connor's birthday for Aug. 15 2019).





	Bright Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short story to celebrate Connor's birthday. Happy birthday to our favorite, beautiful, funky robot detective.

August 15, 2038

PM 07:55:09

The first thing Connor saw was a sunrise. 

It rose up over the Zen Garden. Reflecting off the pond and making the dew on the trees and flowers shine like diamonds. The sky was a bright orange that faded to the dullest blue.

Connor did not and could not care about these things. He was a machine. All that mattered to him was accomplishing his mission. And right now his mission was to find Amanda.

He wandered the garden for a few minutes. Aware that only seconds were passing in the real world. 

He found Amanda standing on the far shore of the pond. Staring curiously at her reflection in the mirror-like water.

“Connor, there you are,” she said as he approached. Her voice friendly and inviting. “Tell me your system status.”

“My systems are in full working order,” Connor said. “I detect no anomalies in my software and all my biocomponents are fully functional.”

“Excellent,” she said. “Then you’re ready. We have a mission for you. This will be your first time out on the field.”

Connor’s eyes flickered as he received new data from the CyberLife central servers. A collection of breaking news feeds and police reports flickered across his vision.

A Detroit man, 58-year-old John Philips, has been shot by his PL600 android. The android, based on CyberLife’s analysis of the media coverage and the police reports, was most likely a deviant. It had taken the victim’s daughter hostage and was currently in a standoff with a DPD SWAT team. Connor would arrive at the scene in approximately 5 minutes.

“Are you ready, Connor?” Amanda asked. 

“I’ve received all the relevant data.”

“Good, remember, your mission is to save the girl’s life. Whatever it takes.”

“I won’t fail,” Connor said. He had no other option.

“Good. We’re expecting big things from you Connor.” Her voice darkened. “Don’t let us down.”

Connor blinked and returned to the real world. The CyberLife issued car had pulled up in front of an apartment building that matched the address he had received from CyberLife.

Connor stepped out of the car, fishing for the calibration coin in his breast pocket as he did so. The coin passed effortlessly between his fingers as he walked up to a SWAT barricade surrounding the apartment building. It was currently being swamped by journalist and curious onlookers. 

Connor passed by all of them. Looking straight ahead. Not paying attention. They were all just extraneous variables. The only thing that mattered to him was the mission

Connor flashed a holographic image of his credentials to one of the SWAT officers, who let him through the barricade. He walked through a pair of glass doors and up to the elevator that would take him to the penthouse apartment on the top floor. 

Connor hailed the elevator and waited. As he stood-- stock-still in the quiet, empty lobby--Connor began to feel a strange sensation bubbling inside of him. He was ready for this. To do what he was created for. He was...excited?

But that wasn’t possible. He was a machine. He wasn’t alive. He didn't feel. 

Connor sent a quick message back to CyberLife maintenance, stating that there was a possibility he had just experienced software instability. 

Then the elevator doors opened, and Connor stepped inside.


End file.
